1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitor apparatuses and, more particularly, to a monitor apparatus with wheels for facilitating adjusting a viewing angle of the monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology develops, monitors are developed that are increasingly smaller in volume and lighter in weight. A typical monitor apparatus includes a base member stably seated on a horizontal plane such as a desk, a monitor main body adapted to display a picture thereon, a connecting member connecting the base member to the monitor main body, and a monitor hinge connecting the upper part of the connecting member to the monitor main body. Thus, the monitor main body can be tilted upwards or downwards to a desired viewing angle. However, because of sliding friction between the base member and the plane, movement of the monitor is not smooth during angle adjustments.
Thus, a monitor apparatus which conveniently adjusts a viewing angle is desired.